wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 19
After the carnage of battle, Seigward and the last remaining dwarf(Dorbik Thunderbrewer) set about preparing the dead dwarfs including their departed friend Grunni. The rest start to explore Etelkas home. The ground floor is mostly in ruins but the group do find two human captors, Gurda and Hanse, unfortunately stuffed in a closet. They also come across a halfling called Dumpling Hayfoot. Dumpling was previously Etelkas cook and was looking after the home when the goblins attacked. She becomes friendly with the group after they claim they are Etelkas friends. The upstairs search leads to more broken furniture and gear. Ava does come across one of Etelkas grimoires as well as using magic to uncover a chest of coins, jewelry and perfumes. The last thing they find is a note to Etelka warning her of the group and the one carrying it. It points out the messenger has the final key to an observatory in the north. The Signal Tower the group worked on! Returning to the to the town the group pass the mine where guards are hauling out dead goblins. They proclaim their easy battle and soon regret it as Seigward points out that that's because the hard fight was done by the party. The guards inform them there'll be a reward for killing so many goblins. After returning the bodies of the dawi to the shanty town the thane, Greathammer, invites them to the funeral down by the docks later in the evening. He thanks them for their help. Seigward heads into town to submit himself to the witch hunter for questioning. Seigbert travels to collect the bounty for the goblins and pick up his old friend Otto as they plan to leave in the morning for the Signal Tower. The witch hunter Alberich Schwartz, leads Seigward to a cell below the temple of Sigmar where his torturer,Walfried Amsel, places Seigward on a table. Seigward is able to resist the various tortures the interrogator has for him and answers Schwartz' questions again and again. After a number of hours pass and after the sun has set, bounty hunter Ursula Kopfgeld, knocks on the door. She has apprehended an individual that Seigward has seen talking to Herbert and she claims he's a cultist. Alberich ponders for a moment before letting Seigward go, commending his faith and believing his answers. Seigward stumbles out of the cell as Walfried joyfully gets his tools ready for hours more of torture. Back on the docks the group are privy to the funeral procession as the dead Dwarfs are sent down river in burning rafts. After, a wake is held, and the group break open some of their trade brandy and share it amoung the Dwarfs. Dumpling treks back to Etelkas and prepares food for everyone. After many hours of joyful remembrance the Dwarfs stumble home and Seigward returns to the boat. Everyone is rather confused by his injuries as he stumbles into bed. The next day the group set off down river to the Signal Tower. After only a days travel Ava is attacked while on watch at night by a group of Skaven. They mistakenly believe her to be Etelka as they are leaving Grissenwald and make mentions to a stone. Once the rest of the crew are awake and aware of the situation they rush on deck scaring the Skaven away. Ava suffers a torn muscles and Seigbert is accidentally bitten by Ava's guard dog. Continuing their travels with Ava and Seigward resting as much as they can, the group make their way up past Kemperbad. Electing not to stay their or at Castle Wittgendorf, their supplies are running low. They stop off at Worlitz for some food before another days journey puts them almost at the signal tower. That night, with Ava and Herbert on watch, Herbert spots something in the water. Beastmen are approaching!